Stranger From the Gate
by JokerAlchemist24
Summary: A strange girl shows up from the other side of the gate. Is she to be trusted? Is everything she says true, or is there more? --I know it sounds like other stories 'girl comes over from other side' but I promise you, this is not the case.--
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not for profit and has no connection with Hiromu Arakawa, Funimation, or any other licensees or affiliates of Fullmetal Alchemist.

A dark Ora around the house, a blue light bursting out of the windows. Inside something terrible was happening. Dark purple and blue lights. Lightening coming from no where in particular. Screaming, yelling.

Edward shot up in bed, breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his face. He held his face in his hands.

"Ed, are you okay?" an echo like voice came from the corner.

Edward dropped his hands so he could look at them in full view. Flesh and auto mail. He took a one deep breath and lyed his head back down.

"Yeah, sorry I worried you," he apologized while looking up the the ceiling.

What had if meant? It was so similar to that night. But so different all the same. He thought about that one, horrible night all the time. Every time he looked at his bother, every time he looked at his right arm and left leg, every time he thought about his mother and what they did to her and themselves that night. It never left his mind, and he was afraid if never would.

But all the same he didn't want it to. All the things he did. All the lives he destroyed or messed up, he deserved to suffer the thought of it all. He deserved to have to have all of it blamed on him, because deep down he knew that it was all his fault. What an idiotic boy he was.

Edward turned over on his side so he was facing the wall and slowly fell into unconsciousness thinking about all the dreadful things he's done in his short life of existence.

~xxxxx~

Edward awoke to the sound of metal clashing with metal.

"Al, what are you doing?" He asked with a sigh. He then sat up with a dead look on his face that told everyone that looked at him that he had a hard and difficult night, and that he didn't have much energy to do much of anything.

There was no answer from his younger brother, so he swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up with as little effort as possible and walked into the main room that had their kitchen and living room all as one.

The two brother's were currently staying in a small apartment in Central together. Their Dip-shit of a boss found them the place. It was so close to central headquarters that Mustang didn't have to go far to fetch them, which is why, to Ed, he pick this place out of all the others that he looked at.

Colonel Roy Mustang, AKA The Flame Alchemist. He was a tall man with jet black hair, with bangs that looked as if they were spiked. You would always see him in his uniform unless he was a the bars with his subordinates. He wore white gloves made of ignition close and had special complicated transmutation circle inscribed on each.

Edward hated the Colonel most of the time but he couldn't do much because they were in depted to the air-head. He risked is title to help the brothers, he was the one that made it possible for Edward to have been instated as a State Alchemist, he was the reason the brothers have gotten this far.

Edward looked around to see nothing at all. The noise had stopped and it was now dead silent. He looked around to see the kitchen in ruins. He turned on his heal with his mouth gaping open to see that the furniture in the living room had been cut to shreds.

"ALPHONSE!" Edward yelled at the top of his lungs. No answer.

Edward clapped his hands together and his auto mail turned into a knife like weapon that he often favored for close combat or sparing.

He walked slowly towards the door, putting his ear against it to see if he could hear anything outside. Nothing.

He slowly grabbed the door handle and swung it open jumping in front of it in a ready stance. He slowly lowered his arm when he saw Alphonse sitting on a girl about Edward's age.

"Hi Brother," Alphonse greeted happily, like all of this was completely normal. Edward glared at him.

"Do you have any idea what Mustang is going to do when I tell him we need everything new for the kitchen and living room? He's going to blow my ear off. What the hell is going on?" Edward's voice was raised and angry. Alphonse stood to try to explain.

"I found her in our house, I had to wrestle her out here..." he looked up at the sky in deep thought, "I didn't think we made a mess!?" He said out loud more as a thought than a statement to his brother who now had his hands crossed at his chest.

Edward then looked down at the girl that was sitting on the ground. Her legs were crossed, along with her arms. She looked extremely stubborn. Edward already didn't like her. She had long, light brown hair and golden eyes, she was short like Ed, or so it seemed. Edward took a few steps toward her to see some piercings on each ear. She was also wearing strange closes.

"Who are you? And what the hell do you want?" Edward didn't know if she was with the homunculus, or with Mustang, or just a random girl that decided she wanted to break into their apartment.

The girl looked away with her nose up in the air. Edward took a deep breath.

"If you don't tell me, I'll beat it out of you," he warned.

The girl's head turned slowly and her face fell, looking at the ground as if she didn't want to look Edward in the eyes. As if she was afraid.

"Katie," the girl whispered.

"Katie uh? Well what are you doing here?" Ed wanted to get as much as he could out of her.

"I don't know," her voice was low, both brothers had to strain the hear her properly.

"You don't know?" Edward asked in disbelief and you could hear a hint of none believing in his voice.

The girl nodded. Before Edward could go on with his interrogation they all turned to the sound of a voice.

"What are you guys doing up so early, I thought I would have to pull you out of bed, but I guess not." Mustang was in his uniform, like always, and was walking up the sidewalk to their apartment. He stopped talking when he saw Katie sitting on the ground covered in dirt. "Well, who might this be?" He asked.

"Her name is Katie, that's all we know. She broke in last night according to Al. She doesn't know why she's here," Edward looked at her. "Or so she tells me," Edward told the Colonel, standing back to let him take over.

The Colonol came closer to the girl. When he was at arms length he kneelt down and smiled warmly at her. Mustang knew that people gave into him more when he smiled like that. He got a lot farther and lot more when he played the good guy. Especially with girls, no matter what the age.

"So, where are you from darling?" He asked. His face soft, wrinkles of despair disappeared, and a smile that told others that he was a good person deep down. With a face like that no one could resist the urge to confide in him.

"Germany," she was looking in his face now. Unlike Edward, Roy looked much more nicer and was more soft spoken.

"Where is that?" Roy was quite confused as to hear of a place that he has never heard before.

"I don't know where I am," she looked at him. Tears forming in her eyes to show that she was truly scared. This girl was lost.

"Well Hun, how did you get here?" He asked. Edward looked at him and cocked his head to the side. He never thought to ask how she got here. Sure she didn't know where she was, but she didn't just 'show up.' That's not physically possible.

"I don't remember," she told him, with a tear escaping and running down her face. Roy reached up, Katie flinching at the sudden movement. He whipped a finger across her cheek to get rid of any signs that a tear was ever there.

"Can you tell me what you do remember?" He asked her in a quiet, soothing tone.

"Father, he was doing weird things. Making circles and putting things together. He was chanting," she stopped sniffling, then began again. "He told me that we had to go away, that it wasn't safe anymore. I was confused but listened to what he told me."

"And what did he tell you?" Edward piped up, the girl jumping.

She didn't answer at first. She looked over at Mustang and he nodded for her to go on.

"He told me to stand in the circle he drew in our basement. I was reading it while he was getting stuff, I don't know what it said. It didn't make sense, it was like it was a different language. When he came back he had all kids of stuff that you can buy from the store and then he started measuring things and pouring things into the circle," she then looked down at the ground. When she raised her head she only looked at Mustang, " he told me that he would see me on the other side."

All three boys had no idea what she was talking about. They were all quiet, thinking, trying to put it all together. Mustang was the first to get up, he turned and looked at Edward.

"I'm going to use your phone, stay out here with the girl," he turned back to the girl and smiled. "Do you think you can sit tight for a minute while I make a phone call?" He asked her. She only nodded in response.

When Roy was inside he went strait to the phone, and dialed a very familiar number.

"Riza, I need you down at the Elric's apartment as soon as possible," there was a pause. "A girl broke into their house. She doesn't know how she got here, or why she's even here in the first place. How is sounds is that she just teleported here. I don't know what's going on or if this has anything to do with the military but she's extremely distraught. I would like you to take her with you and clean her up." He told Riza goodbye and then hung up the phone.

He turned on his heal to see what he missed when he first came into the apartment. The house was destroyed, everything was out of place or unable to be used anymore. If he didn't know better himself he would have thought he was sitting in a garbage dump. He sighed and thought about scolding Ed but then remembered that he had more important things to do.

He walked back outside to find that all three children were in the same positions he left them in. He sighed thinking of how troublesome this was for a Sunday morning.

~xxxxx~

Riza had come and gotten Katie and took her back to her place to clean her up and get her a clean pair of cloths, that looked more normal, that didn't shout that she was from another world.

Edward hasn't said a word, and neither has Alphonse for he was still trying to put it together. Colonel Air-Head was complaining about how troublesome to two brothers were.

"It's not like I asked for her to break in. She just did, I can't see how that's my fault in any way," Edward argued, glaring at the Colonel.

"Yeah, well lets just try to figure out where the hell she came from and why she's here," Mustang told the boys. "And while we're at that, try to lock your doors every once in a while, might save us both some time and energy."

"Like I said Colonel, I didn't post a sigh saying 'rob me'," Edward looked over to see the Colonel ignoring his every word. Edward stomped back into their apartment mummbling to himself about the boss he wished he could kill.

He looked back to look at Roy who was standing by Alphonse. He turned on his heal and walked back to where they was waiting for Riza. He spoke with no warning.

"I have a theory," Edward told him, a bit of a whisper. Both Mustang and Alphonse looked at him in confusion, but very surprised that he thought up anything. They both knew he was more of a physical being than a thinking one.

You can tell me when we get to Headquarters. They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they got there Ed and Al followed Mustang to his office . Roy went straight to his chair and the brothers both sat on the couch in front of the desk.

"So tell me Edward, what have you been thinking. And If you tell me something like 'She magicly transported here' don't even bother," he looked down at his paper thinking that with whatever it was that Edward was think that if wouldn't be all that great and if wasn't worth paying attention to.

"I think she came through The Gate," Edward said bluntly. Edward now had both Mustang and Alphonse's full and undivided attention. "It all makes sense, circles with ingredients, enchantments. He was reading out of a book, and she read a different language on the circle, of which he was putting stuff into and she didn't have any idea what it he was saying or what the circle said," he then looked Mustang straight in the face. "Then he said 'See you on the other side.'"

~xxxxx~

Edward was sitting at one of the extremely long tables in the cafeteria at HQ alone. Nibbling on a piece of bread, with the rest of his tray of food untouched. He turned to a fimiliar voice that he hated with all of his existence.

"That's a rare sight. Edward Elric sitting, with a full plate of food. Oh, look your milk is even untouched, but I guess that usual isn't it? At least you're not totally insane...yet." Edward looked up at his so called 'boss' and just glared. He didn't have time or energy to argue with the incompetent fool.

"Is there a reason you're here?" He asked looking up, putting his piece of bread down.

"Well I thought you would like to know that Katie seems stable enough to talk and able to answer questions," Mustang told him with a 'I don't care about the world' tone. Edward on the other hand shot up out of his seat. And started to walk, only to turn around to see Mustang's shocked expression at the sudden energy the small boy seemed to have all of a sudden.

"Are you coming or not?" Edward asked. Then turning on his heal to walk out.

~xxxx~

The two guys were now sitting in Mustang's office waiting for the arrival of Riza and Katie.

It's been three days since the girl showed up in Ed and Al's apartment, and three long days at that. Katie has been staying with Riza. Roy had asked her if it was a problem but she just told him that she was a nice, quiet girl and that she liked the company.

Katie seemed to be nice and quiet but Edward thought about how stubborn she was when he was trying to get answers out of her the first day. He couldn't help but think that she was quite different than what people imagined.

She hadn't been able to talk for three days now. For someone would ask her simple questions like, 'How did you get here,' or 'Who is your dad,' or even 'What's your last name,' and she would burst into tears unable to speak of anything that reminded her of that night. Edward thought that there was a lot more than what she told him, Alphonse, and Mustang that first day. He also thought that she wanted to tell them all about it today.

While thinking of this, Roy had lyed his head down on his crossed arms and fell asleep. It was hard to see how that he cared about anything important. He was too laid back and lazy.

Edward looked at the Colonel and grunted but then his attention was re-directed to the opening door to his right. He looked up to see Hawkeye, and flanking her was Katie. Roy had gotten up and Edward was wondering when the hell that happened.

"Take a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" You could tell that Mustang was trying to make her more comfortable. Whether it was for his own needs of getting information or that he truly cared, Edward didn't know.

"No thank you," Edward's eye's shot open and Mustang stared for a minute but then covered up his surprise of her being able to talk like a normal human being.

Mustang nodded then walked back behind his desk and sat down in his chair. "So, where do we start?"

"I'm not sure. What do you want to know?" Katie asked. She seemed very open to being questioned, Edward cocked his head. He had a million questions to ask her, but he thought it wise to leave this up to Mustang.

"Well, let's start with your name and any other information about yourself that might help me," he told her in a cool calm voice.

"I'm Katie Isabella Stone, I'm thirteen. I live...lived in Germany with my father Henry. My mother died shortly after I was born, my father never remarried. My father is a scientist but works as a ticket sales man at the train station to make money that his studies do not. I've had schooling up to the age I am now, and I'm good at critical thinking," she finished. She must have played that out in her head many times for she wasn't out of breath or even breaking a sweat.

"So you are thirteen, like Edward here and you lived in some place called Germany with your scientist father?" Edward looked over to Roy thinking about how he could easily wrap up things to make then extremely simple.

"Correct," she told him.

"What did your father study?" Edward had hung onto that part of her 'speech' as well, and he was truly curious.

"Some science that didn't make it as time went on. When ever he would talk about it, it seemed more like some magic from a fantasy book than science. He would talk about equations and circles, and the human being able to transfer energy from then to the cirlce. I didn't really understand any of it to tell you the truth, so I wont be much help," Edward looked over at Roy with a 'I know what this is' expression only to have Roy's blank face staring back at him.

"The night your father made you stand in the circle, can you tell me what it was or draw any of it out for me?"

"All I remember is a circle with a bunch of different lines inside it with letters or I guess you could call them words on the lines," she told Roy. They both knew that her drawing it out wouldn't be much help at all.

"Can you repeat anything he said?" Roy asked.

"No, it was like some foreign language that hasn't been used for decades."

"What do you remember right before you were sent here?" He asked with a calm tone still.

"I remember dark purple and blue lights. It felt like a tornado. I remember seeing lightning even knowing we were inside," she thought for a moment. " And an archway.. There was an archway, it looked hand carved. I think it might have been a door, a really big door." She looked up at us staring at her. "Then, I don't remember. I woke up down the road from Edward and Alphonse's apartment and decided to hike up it to see if I could find somewhere for help. Theirs was the only place with a light on so I went it. To tell you the truth, I thought it was a hotel, not an apartment." She finished, looking down at her hands. "What happened to me?"

Roy took a deep breath then began to try to explain.

"We think you came through something called 'The Gate'. It's the passage between your world and ours. Edward here has had personal experience with it. It sounds like to me that your father was studying the science of Alchemy, or the use of Chemistry," He paused until she looked up. "You are on the other side of The Gate. And you are untainted so it would appear. It's amazing," he stated.

"Luck," Edward said while standing. "I'm going to go find Al and get something to eat," he told the Colonel and walked out. Roy new that something was on his mind... Something was definitely bothering him, But what?


	2. Chapter 2

Review thanks: .Star, and Kazumi-Uchiha-567.

Edward was sitting in the mess hall yet again. And yet again he still had a full tray of food. There were too many thoughts going through his head for him to concentrate on much of anything, let alone eating. When Edward Elric wasn't eating, you knew there was something wrong. He may not look it, but he was an absolute pig.

He had been sitting there for almost two hours. His soup was cold, beard hardened, and his milk; which he didn't drink ever, was warm. People came and went, but he was totally oblivious to everyone, and everything.

Alphonse has been in the library since they found out all about Katie, and her scientist father. Edward didn't think there was anything to look for, but Alphonse knew how stubborn he was and believed that there was an explanation, as always.

Edward was baffled by the idea of that young girl coming through the gate untainted, and unharmed in anyway. Either her father was one of the greatest Alchemists to ever live, or she had extremely good luck; which was probably more likely. He thought this whole thing was way over his or Mustang's head. He thought there was way more going on then anyone thought. Actually, he knew there was something wrong with this whole thing. He knew that Katie knew way more than what she was telling them. He knew all about lying, and how to do it so no one found out.

"Brother!" Edward snapped out of the thought he was in and turned to see his big armored bother running at him with a book in his hand. He just sighed and turned back around. Al had been trying to tell him about all these strange theories he's been coming up with, but to Edward they were either too far fetched or just stupid, and he didn't want to hear anymore.

"Brother, look what I found," he basically slammed the book down on the table next to Edward, he was so excited. "Look at what it says!"

"Al, I told you I didn't want to hear anymore," and with that, he got up with his tray of food and started walking towards the trash can, Al right on his heal.

"Brother, just look at what it says," Al may have been begging, but he was happy and gleeful as always. He seemed to have a hint of hope in his voice as well.

"I said enough!" Edward nearly yelled. He grabbed the book from his brother and through it in the garbage can, dumping his untouched lunch in right after. He didn't even look at his brother while he turned on his heal, walked past, and out of the double doors of the Mess Hall.

Alphonse stood there in silence. He watched as his brother stalked out of the building. Edward had been getting short tempered with everyone. His mood dropped suddenly, ever since Katie has arrived, and no one realized this as much as his own brother. Edward barely slept, he didn't eat, and he didn't talk or complain as much as he used to, or at all for that fact.

Alphonse turned to the trash and pulled out the book he walked in with. It was covered in soup and other contents he didn't want to think about. And for the first time since he's been a suite of armor, Al was glad that he couldn't smell.

~xxxxx~

Edward wanted to talk to Mustang. He had to talk to him about Katie and his thoughts about the whole mess. He wanted to tell him how either she was lying, or not telling them the whole truth. He wanted to find out why she was able to do what he couldn't.

He was walking up the steps to Headquarters when he saw a group of soldiers standing around something at the top. He became curious, and jogged the rest of the way. When he got to the top he walked over to the small group and shoved his way to the center to see what the big commotion was.

"Is he okay?" One of the men said. Edward looked down to see a man in his middle thirties maybe. He had dark brown hair, and was unconscious.

"Move guys," Edward was the only State Alchemist in the bunch, so they listened and moved away from the unconscious body.

Edward leaned down and looked at the man, noticing that he was wearing strange cloths, maybe from the dessert. They seemed somewhat familiar, but he shoved the thought away and took a closer look. The man seemed to have a feever and looked as if he'd been walking for days.

"I want one of you to go get a doctor, and someone to go get Colonel Mustang or Lieutenant Hawkeye." Looking down at the man he noticed that he was holding a small pocket book. He grabbed it and opened it. He read the first paragraph.

_Alchemy is a science where one understands the structure of a matter, breaks it down, and then rebuilds it. If used correctly, it can turn plain lead into gold. However, since it is science, the principles of nature still apply. You can only create something of a certain mass from something with the same mass. It is the principle of equivalent trade. The principle of equivalent trade states that to gain something, you must present something of equal value._

He remembered reading this so many times, in so many different books, but he never heard of or seen this book anywhere. The book also seemed to be from long ago. It looked well kept but used at the same time; like a bible.

Edward turned at the sound of footsteps to see Mustang walking towards him, and Riza flanking him from behind. He then swiftly pocketed the book and stood.

"What's going on?" The Lieutenant asked, while leaning down.

"I found this group of soldiers standing around him when I got here," Edward told her looking down at the man again.

Mustang then turned to the small group of soldiers, "and none of you thought to get help, just stand around and do nothing." He didn't even wait for excuses or explanations, "off you go now, back to work." All the soldiers staggered off, trying to get away from the terrifying Colonel. No one wanted him to torch any of them. Edward really had to had it to the man, he was a born leader.

As the doctors arrived, Riza and Roy started to walk back into headquarters. Edward ran after them, remembering why he came here in the first place.

"Roy," Edward yelled, jogging to catch up to them.

Both Mustang and Riza turned to look at the blond running up to them.

"What is it?" Mustang asked. He had a surprised yet annoyed look on his face. Riza just stood next to him in silence.

"I need to talk to you," Edward told him. When he saw that Mustang was waiting for him to keep talking he spoke up again. "About Katie," Mustang waited some more, "in private," Edward sighed.

"Okay, follow me to my office then." With that he turned and walked off, Riza following close behind. Edward ran to catch up then followed also.

~xxxxx~

When they finally arrived in Mustang's office, Mustang sat down in his chair and Ed went straight to the couch. Mustang dug out some paper work and started to scribble things down. How did the man fall so behind on his paper work, was a mystery to Ed.

"I don't think Katie is telling us everything. I think there's more, and I think she's dangerous to keep so close to us," Edward just blurted out. He was going to get the Colonel's attention one way or another, might as well be blunt about it. And to Edward's satisfaction, he looked up.

"Go on," Roy said simply. He may have looked as if he didn't care, but his voice sounded as if he wanted to hear it all.

"Well I think Katie isn't telling us everything. I mean, she was so stubborn right before you arrived. When you did, her whole personality seemed to change. She seems to know a lot more about what her father was doing. She seems to be up to something. I don't want her being trouble for anyone, she seems like she would get in the way of what I'm looking for," Edward told him.

"I know," Mustang said looking back down.

"What do you mean, you know?" Edward asked. He was totally surprised about his reaction. Sure he thought that Mustang would come around to the idea of his, he just didn't think it would happen so soon.

"Edward, you do the same thing. You lie, even if your reasons are to keep everyone out of your business, so they don't get hurt," He looked up into Edward's eyes. " I've had practice. You do the same thing, and that's why I think you caught on so fast too, am I right?" Mustang paused to see that Edward's mouth was hanging open. "And I know she was being stubborn right before I got there. I was watching."

"You sly military dog," Ed said in an annoyed tone.

"Actually Edward, I think it's called strategy." Mustang had a smile on his face. "It's something you should learn to do. Sit back and watch instead of diving in uncontrollably," Mustang was yet again, getting full of himself.

"I get the job done. I don't see why it matters how I do it," Ed looked away embarrassed.

"And that's why I'm leaving it up to you to get me information on Katie. You get the job done," Mustang paused. "And you might want to take a look at what your brother was trying to show you, it was quite interesting," Mustang looked at Edward tense up, and smiled.

Mustang knew how to get what he wanted. He also knew a little about everything. And when you knew a little about everything and how to get your way, you could be quite devious. And if Roy Mustang was one thing, he was devious... and arrogant, but that's another story.

"Well then, I'll go find him then," Edward said as he got up off the couch. He looked at Mustang and saluted before turning and walking to the door. He wasn't even half way out when Mustang piped up again.

"He's in the mess hall. While you're there, you should eat, you look a little pale," Mustang said. Even if neither of the two stubborn fools wanted to admit it, they both depended and cared about each other. Edward turned and bowed, then stepped out and closed the door behind him.

A/N- I'm leaving the book and the mysterious man for the next chapter. Kind of a cliffy, but you guys can just deal with it! xP


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry it took so long for me to start and finish this chapter, I've been really busy with school and stuff, thank you for you patience.

Edward was sitting out in the courtyard, he had no idea where Alphonse has gone, but he really didn't care at the moment, he knew that his brother could take care of himself.

He took out the book that the strange old man had had in his pocket. He opened it and read the first sentence again. It was the way of Alchemy, but at the same time the book seemed like just a myth. Like no one would actually believe what was written in it. He read on to the next page and it had equations and letters of unknown origin. He was confused as to their meaning.

He read that science had evolved in a different way, that alchemy had fell back into second when science took a different road. Alchemy became an unknown magic to these people. While the people of this land clap hands and draw circles, they used test tubes and the elements by hand to make science, in Edward's eyes, they were behind in the development of science, and in a way he pitied them.

He was trying to learn their science so he could better understand the book in his hand, and to his surprise it came quite easy to him. He knew of the elements and the way that the world worked, so he understood that when you put certain elements together and change them with temperature that you had a chemical change to make the composition of a material different.

"What do you have there?" Ed jumped at the sound of his brother's voice, he was so entranced in the book that he didn't even hear his metal body getting closer. He looked up to see only the red glowing of his brother's eyes looking down at him, and at the moment his heart sank, but lifting out of his trance he stood up.

"Just a book that I found, I think it's from the other side of the gate. I'm going to go hang out at the library to find some more of the topic, you gonna come?" Edward didn't really want his brother to come, he was quiet yes, but Al also asked a lot of questions, plus the fact that he was in an anti-social mood and just wanted to figure out what the hell was going on.

"No, I told Havoc I would help him with his stack of papers, those guys are always doing things at the last minute, I tell you." Alphonse then waved and started walking off, while Edward watched him disappear into the distance, this was the second time he was watching his brother disappear before his eyes.

* * *

Edward was at the library now, stuck behind stacks of books, he had his head buried in one on the table right in front of him, and he was amazed that there were actually people besides his own father that did research on the trying to find out what was on the other side of the gate and trying to find out what the gate really was, along with human transmutation and equivalent exchange. There were people like Marcho and his own father, then there were others like General from almost twenty years ago, or a small town scientist whose name was Andrew Camplin. They all had their own theories but they also were all connected and were all coming to the same conclusion, that all these things were not something that ordinary humans could control. No one could get past the gate without having to give something up, human transmutation was impossible to be attempted and gained without giving something in return. And most of all, equivalent exchange wasn't something you could beat or bypass, it was something that you were stuck with, like a rule, or law. Something that there was no way around no matter how hard you tried, the strength of the gate could destroy you, and Edward knew just how that worked.

And Edward only had two questions left. Who was the man with this book, and where the hell did he get it.

"Brother? Where are you?" Edward perked up from where he was sitting, still reading.

* * *

"I'm over here!" He yelled, he didn't worry about him being in a library, he knew they didn't get much traffic to begin with.

"Oh, I didn't see you," Alphonse told him, but them put his hands up to defend himself as one of the books that Edward was reading was hurled in his direction.

"I'm not small!" Edward yelled, fuming.

"I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean it like that," Al defended himself.

"Sure, whatever." Edward got up, and walked past Al, only to turn around when he didn't find him still fallowing. "Are you coming or not?" He asked him.

"Yeah, coming," he ran to catch up, his metal body clanging with every step, Edward cringed inside, but knew not to show it. "Where are we going though?" Al asked his brother.

"I'm hungry," Edward said.

"Haha, I should have known. I'm glad you have your appétit back; I was getting worried about you. I bet you're going to feast, you haven't eaten anything in days." Alphonse was giggling. "Hey! Maybe you'll grow a little bit!"

"What did you say?!" Edward yelled at his brother, kicking his head off, Al catching it just in time. "Are you saying that I'm the size of a bean?!" '

"No no, not at all," Al giggled. They walked together to the mess hall, laughing and joking the whole way. Al just didn't know that in the back of his brother's head, wheals were turning, in his head he was still reading, trying to put everything together.

A/N- I hope you like it, I was in a bit of a rush, and so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Review would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Special Thanks: **

**Favorite Story Thanks:** sodapopwinchester

Sure, now that my memory is back I remember everything. I also knew that more than half the things I told the Military Personal was lies, and surely, I wasn't going to tell them. Hell, who were they to me? Nothing. How were they going to find out I was lying? They weren't, or couldn't. And what did I care if all hell broke loss on this side of 'The Gate'? I didn't.

I wasn't staying with Riza anymore, she got me a room at headquarters were most of the soldiers stayed.

The rooms were medium sized, about the size of an ordinary classroom. They had a bed, dresser, desk and a comfy chair with a small table nest to it, with a lamp perched on it.

When they first set me here, the first thing I did was rearrange the furniture, many complaints were filed, but everyone was afraid of me, so I didn't get too much heat for it.

I made it so the desk was facing the window, so when I sat at it I could look out at the busy street bellow. I could also see the huge towering building of Central Headquarters. Then I had my bed next to the door, and on the opposite wall I had my comfy chair and table, with just a few feet away my dresser. Before I got here, everything was all scrunched together, I felt claustrophobic.

I sat down in the chair and tried my best to retrieve the memories from the night we came here. My memory may be back, but it took real effort to get it so I could remember, it took time, energy and great concentration. I could feel it coming, it was at the edge of my brain, tip of my tongue, gone. I was confused, where did it go? And that is when I heard the knock at the door again. I sighed, stood up, and walked over to it. I opened it slowly and cautiously and then looked at the pipsqueak bellow.

"Mustang wants you," was all he said, and then he turned on his heel. I then noticed that his big armored side kick wasn't with him. How strange.

"Now?" I asked. I just wanted to relax, have a good time, and try to figure everything out. And may I add, how to get the hell out of here.

"Yes." He seemed very angry, or short tempered. Ha, 'short.' I snickered at my own inside joke and grabbed the coat Riza had given me. It wasn't something I would wear usually, but it would work. I ran to catch up.

"What does he want me for?" I asked him. He kept walking, quickening his pace. "Hello? I'm talking to you.." I was finding his silence very rude, and in fact it was making me quite angry. But before I could protest a sudden bang came out of now where, kind of like an explosion.

Suddenly Edward was in front of me, and when I looked around him I could see two figures coming at us at full speed. One with long spiky hair, and another with huge boobs and wearing a jet black dress.

"Get over there and don't move," the blond pointed at a wall near by and I swiftly made my way over. When I turned, I saw a huge fight going on. Ed against two.

Edward clapped his hands together, and slammed them against the ground, spears flying up out of the ground and almost piercing the people in black, missing just by a hair. The one in the dress held out her hand and her fingers grew into giant claws and she swung at Edward. I gasped, holding my breath. Edward moved just a bit, clapped again, and this time a huge concrete wall flew up in no time at all. The one with the weird hair transformed into a middle aged woman. She had light brown hair, thin body, and reminded me of a kind mother. The woman with the spike hands chopped the wall to pieces and then that's when Edward froze, when he saw the light brown haired woman just a few feet away. The spike lady swung again, and she was just about to cut him to pieces when fire shot up out of no where.

"Full Metal! Move!" Out to the right, running right past me was Mustang, followed swiftly by Riza. Edward's head shot up and he clapped his hands, his arm turning into a metal knife-like sword. He started to run after the two, dodging every attack, moving with top speed, slashing, and just missing his target.

Riza started to shoot one and that's when they nodded at each other and ran off in the other direction. Edward started after.

"Ed! No," Mustang yelled. The boy halted to a stop and turned. Anger was apparent in his eyes but the rest of his face seemed soft, composed, and totally under control. He started to walk over to the three of us, I was now standing behind Riza and Mustang.

"Bastards," he mumbled, walking past us. We all stared after him. "I have to go tell Al," he said and then jogged off.

"How interesting," Riza commented, calmly putting her silky black gun into the holster on her uniform. She then turned to look at me. "Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her, and looking towards the direction Ed disappeared into. "But what were those?" Riza opened her mouth to speak but Mustang cut her off.

"We should get back," he said, taking his white gloves off. He started walking, Riza swiftly following in toe. I looked after them and slowly made my way in their direction.

A/N I have some stuff up on fiction under the same pen name as this one. If you could be so kind as to look them up. And also If you like this one, you can check out my other FMA fanfics. Thanks to all that read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Special Thanks: **

**Story Favorite: **alexthegreat123,

A/N- I am sorry it is taking me so long to update, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"I'm sick and tired of these fricken Homunculi. I don't ever remember doing anything to them. Why can't they just leave me alone?" Edward was heated after the small battle. He had gotten Al and caught him up on the happenings just about an hour ago. Now he and Al were sitting in Mustang's office with him, Riza, and Katie, in the corner sitting in a chair.

"Envy wants to kill you cause your father turned him in to the thing he is now. The fat one probably just wants to eat you, with the rest, I'm not so sure," Mustang said, writing down a report for the other higher ups. Reports had to be made when attacks were set on Headquarters, and then investigations were to be done, whether they could find anything of not.

"Then there's Scar that just wants to kill any state alchemist," Al piped in.

"Don't even get me started on that crazy ass," Edward said. "Idiot," he mumbled.

"Control yourself Fullmetal," Roy told him, still scribbling down more information on the sheet in front of him.

"Whatever," he sighed. "What did you want Katie for anyways, now that we are finally here?" Edward finally asked.

"Oh yes, about that." Roy looked up at Katie, who was still sitting in the corner, probably taking in all the information that she's been hearing, Edward did not trust her.

"Get up and come over here child," Riza motioned her over. She got up silently and went to stand next to Edward in front of Mustang's desk.

"Yes?" She asked. Edward looked over and grunted, thinking about the show she must be putting on for them. She seemed not to notice the small boys hostility towards her, or maybe just pretended not to.

"Is there anything you may remember? I'm having some trouble putting your story together, like there's a piece missing from the puzzle," he asked her.

"No sir, I told you everything," she said to him calmly

Edward looked at Mustang with a face that said, 'yeah right.' He could also see in Mustang's eyes that he understood his look.

"Okay dear, thank you," he told her, looking at Riza, "Could you escort her back to her room, I don't know if those homunculi are still roaming around." Riza just nodded and motioned Katie to the door, Edward and Alphonse not moving until the door was again closed.

"She's such a liar!" Edward was fuming now, pacing back and forth, from one side of the room to another. "I just wish I could prove it!" He yelled again, not stopping in the process of talking.

"Edward, I have something to tell you, and I think it will be such a great help to you," Mustang smiled a sly smile at Edward. He knew something.

LINE

"The guy is her father?" Edward half yelled.

"Yes, the guy you found at the top of the stairs is her father. And the good thing about it all, is that she has no idea," he told him, his smile not leaving his face.

"Can I see him?" Edward had a hopeful look on his face.

"That's the other thing, he's well and I have him in a holding cell in the basement," Mustang told him. He got up from where he was sitting. " You can be the first to talk to him." Knowing this would make Edward happy he lead him and Alphonse out of the room and down the stairs to the cell where Katie's father was being held.

LINE

Mustang had gotten he cell key from the guard outside and lead Ed and Al through the dark corridors of the basement. It was made of old brick and smelled moldy and there was screaming and crying and yelling coming from every hallway that branched off the main one they were walking through. Apparently this is where they kept some of the 'high risk' prisoners. It was a good idea seeing as it's where all the state alchemists usually were to take them out right away. But it was also a bad idea, for if something like an explosion went off and destroyed the building, all the personal would also be terminated.

Mustang unlock the cell and walked in with the two boys.

"Mr. Stone we are here to talk to you," He told the strange man. The man sat up on the cot he was laying on, walking over to the table in the room that looked as if someone tried to previously eat it and sat down.

"Go ahead," he told them calmly. Mustang nodded at Edward and he stepped forward.

"How did you get here?" Edward asked. Not wasting any time.

"The science I was studying helped me. The science I see here, but more modern. Can you help me master it? It's wonderful!" He was ranting now. Edward glared at him.

"Shut up!" He yelled, Roy put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a bit and went on, "why did you come here?" He asked.

"It was to save myself and my daughter," he paused looking down at his hands. "I don't know if she made it." He didn't look up, and Edward made no move to tell him. It might not help their situation.

"How were you untainted, you didn't have to give something in exchange.." Edward was asking a question and in deep thought.

"A friend back at home was also helping me, he knows much more, he would probably be much more help than I. I don't understand it all, I just followed his direction. Good man, good man," he started mumbling off, and for some reason, the three thought he was kind of a smart ass. Bypassing all of the questions.

"You aren't tell us something," Edward stated.

The man looked up, looking at Edward in the eye. He seemed to be focused on his looks at the moment, then went into deep thought. Looking down for a second, then looking up with a smile.

"Are you an Elric?" He asked Edward, turning to look at Mustang then back at Ed.

Everyone in the room had become completely still, all you could hear was staggered breathing and the screaming and yelling from the other prisoners' close by. The same questions were roaming though Ed, Al, and Roy's head. How did he know? And what relations had he had with one?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Special Thanks:

Review Alert Thanks: Yolea Irk's, Wanna be Alchemist, XxSpIcYpEpPeRxX

Favorite Story Thanks: Yolea Irk's, trollypop, XxSpIcYpEpPeRxX, Mr. Jay black

Story Alert Thanks: trollypop, XxSpIcYpEpPeRxX

A/N- Sorry guys, I haven't been up and writing in a while, a lot has been happening and I have also been into another site, not writing incorporated, but I have a creative writing class and we can do whatever we want today, so I thought I should update. Enjoy.

"Alphonse, go get Riza," Mustang was just as awed as the rest in the room. Mr. Stone was the only one with a sense of glory and knowing on his face. Alphonse ran out, his metal body clanking. Mustang then turned to Edward, putting his had back on the small blond boy's shoulder, a gesture to calm him, but as it would seem, it wasn't working.

"You look just like him. Golden hair and your eyes. They hold something I have seen it a lot in Hoenheim. You both seem so sure of yourself, like you know all the answers. The strength I see in you is the same as I saw in him. So strong, won't back down," He paused, looking at Edward. "What is your name boy?"

Edward didn't know what to say, he stood by, legs shaking. He had no idea his father was still alive. And for this man to say that they are so much alike, it was disgusting and completely wrong.

"Colonel called the boy in the suit Alphonse, that must make you Edward. Your father talked about you two often, and his dear wife. How much he talked about doing what I wanted to, but about how much he couldn't know. He's trapped there, no way out, his body-" He was cut off by Edward's yell.

"Just shut up," Edward was looking down at his hand now. Fists were clenched inside his white transmutation gloves. What this Henry guy didn't know, was that he lost his left arm and right leg, trying to bring back his mother after she passed away, waiting for his father, Hoenheim. And what he didn't know, was that they had no home, no family, and only the two of them to keep themselves going. All that he had left was the fight to get everything back. Back to the way it was, that is what he didn't know.

"Why do you look so troubled, your father is alive, you should be happy, proud even," Henry was looking at him, completely lost.

"Happy? Proud? That bustard left us. Left us to fend for ourselves, left my mother to die. How do you expect me to be happy. Would you be proud of someone like that?" Edward's face was in a snarl, and for being so young and small, he was showing how mature he was for his age, how much he's been through, and how much he's lost. Henry was silent. "I didn't think so either." And with that he turned.

"Fullmetal? Where are you going?" Mustang was by his side, the unspoken care was showing as the Colonel stood next to the small alchemist.

"I'll be in the library, I have some things to check out," he turned to give Mustang a look that told him he was alright. Mustang just nodded. And as Edward was walking out, Alphonse and Riza were running towards them.

"Brother? What happened? Did you find anything out? Where are you going?" Alphonse spout out.

"What is this Al? Twenty questions?" Ed scowled at his younger brother. "I'm going to the library, you can ether stay with these two, or come with me." Edward gave Al the choice.

"I think I will say to help with the investigation, and Mustang can fill me in on what happened when he tells Lieutenant Hawkeye." Edward just nodded in understanding and turned to walk away. "I'll come get you when we're done," Al yelled to him, Ed just put up his hand, still walking towards the Central Library.

When he got there, he sat down in his usual back corner of the large room, behind all the humongous bookshelves, hiding his small frame from any distractions. He had but the small book he found in Henry Stone's jacket on the table, he was studying the book. He had read the whole thing front to back about twenty time already, and he still couldn't figure out how the two had gotten through the gate, while bypassing the law of equivalent exchange. Out of the corner of his eye he notice something pass the window, turning to see what it is, he saw Katie running, in the direction of Central Headquarter, in the direction of her father.

A/N- Kind of a cliffy, but I hope you all enjoy. Review for comments or idea. Grammar and spelling may be off.


End file.
